Area 51
Area 51 or Dreamland is a top secret US military installation in Nevada, United States. It is the location of various government projects, including research by both the Illuminati and Majestic 12. Its existence is not acknowledged by the government and thus, any activities undertaken there are free from surveillance.The Sleepwalking World Volume 3 Dreamland research is so secretive that even Congress cannot inquire about it.Sam Carter: ""Black" programs are too far... like parts of Area 51 -- programs not even Congress can ask about." History Area 51 was constructed in the 1950s by the US government, likely under the influence of the Illuminati. Soon after its creation, it was used by Illuminati scientists and researchers to develop numerous clandestine projects. This research was primarily carried out by the Illuminati's recently created Majestic 12 division. One of the projects that MJ12 worked on involved bovine manipulation and led to the creation of grays.RE: Bovine Manipulation Grays, although not of extra-terrestrial origin, are rumored to be aliens salvaged from a crash in Roswell, New Mexico. Supposedly, other technologies either developed or studied at Area 51 are artifacts from this crash, although it is very likely these rumors are false and are meant to discredit anyone who sees and tries to go public with it. These include the mysterious Blue Fusion Reactors and B13 Antimatter Reactors. When the UN agree to stop spying on the public, they covertly centralize their surveillance efforts in Area 51.Jock: "I think that's where the UN moved Echelon IV, back when they promised they were going to stop spying on people" By the 2030s, the NSA has ensured that all internet traffic is routed through the facility.Sam Carter: "The NSA's had the Internet hardwired through Area 51 since the 'thirties" ECHELON IV, a sophisticated artificial intelligence referred to as Icarus, is developed to make this surveillance possible. Icarus (and later Helios) is used in conjunction with the Aquinas Protocol to monitor all forms of electronic communications. Majestic 12 prepare for the global release of Aquinas by laying down additional fiber-optic cables in Area 51. These cables presumably transport internet data from across the globe into the Aquinas Hub deep inside the compound. Area 51 is also made the central location for critical components of the electronic infrastructure and power grid.Bob Page: "Go ahead! Blow 51 sky-high... you'll take down Aquinas, the power grid, the whole electronic infrastructure.." Majestic 12 carry out advanced research into nanotechnology and human cloning at Area 51. A team of MJ12 scientists led by Gary Savage create a prototype Universal Constructor here. This UC makes the development of nano-augmentations and nano-biological weapons possible. As part of the nano-augmentation project, human clones are created which will be compatible with the technology. Specifically, clones of Paul Denton and Majestic 12's leadership are made. Other Dreamland researchers are the first to perform an open-air test of Majestic 12's Gray Death virus. They use monkeys instead of humans to test the virus' effectiveness. However, the location of this open-air test is specifically chosen so that the Gray Death particles drift across a highway, infecting humans in the process.Carla Brown: "My group at Area 51 performed the first open-air test of the virus. We used monkeys... Our test site was chosen specifically so that the spores would drift across a highway." Members of the US military stationed at Area 51 have very little knowledge about what is really going on under the surface. US Air Force pilots transport executives and billionaires to and from the facility. This has led certain pilots to speculate that Dreamland has been taken over by a private corporation.Jock: "Billionaires. Big executives. I think the whole place has been taken over by a private corporation" This speculation is not far from the truth since Majestic 12 uses companies such as Page Industries and VersaLife as a front for their research. Despite the many technological advances achieved at Area 51, the facility also experiences some setbacks. In 2051, a group of their top scientists decide to leave Majestic 12 for ethical reasons. Before they defect, they severely damage Area 51's UC using explosives. In addition, they steal small yet critical components of the UC that are needed on the reaction-level.Carla Brown: "We C-4'ed the large pieces of machinery when we walked out last year. Page probably needs reaction-level components. When we walked, we took everything smaller than a paper clip" This puts the UC out of operation for an extended period of time. ''Deus Ex'' In the year 2052, Majestic 12 has made Area 51 their stronghold. The exterior of the facility, including any buildings not within the main bunker, are guarded by the US military. These military personnel are unaware of the existence of Majestic 12 and the research they carry out within the bunker. Access to the compound is highly restricted, even to members of MJ12. In order to gain entry into Sector 4, a person must have Seraphic/8X clearance; the second highest security clearance.Map of Sector 4 In the same year Area 51 gets struck by a nuclear missile aimed at the facility by JC Denton. This projectile, launched from the MJ12 Missile Silo in California strikes Area 51 from the west. Due to the presence of a hill on the west side of the site, the Dreamland exterior is relatively unaffected by the blast. If not for the protection provided by the hill, Area 51 would have been reduced to ashes.Xander: "The blast was incredible. If it wasn't for the hill, we'd all be puffs of smoke" It suffers only minor structural damage, most notably to the hangar. In addition, a number of small fires have sprung up inside the fortified exterior and the surrounding area. Despite the shelter offered by the hill, a number of soldiers die in the blast. Majestic 12 consider the surviving soldiers to be liabilities since they aren't directly affiliated with the cabal. MJ12 Trooper's are commanded to execute any remaining US military personnel.MJ12 ADVANCED TEAM, PROBLEM RECOMMENDATION REPORT 87-X In order to facilitate the termination of all non-MJ12 soldiers, Majestic 12 jam all forms of electromagnetic communication. This severely limits US troops' ability to exchange life-saving information. Some are forced to leave messages on datacubes in the hope that the addressee will find it. As a Seraphic/8X facility, the security of Area 51 is of primary importance. The main blast doors, the only official entrance into the bunker, are connected to the Dreamland systems and can thus only be opened by someone with access to these security systems. A soldier not connected to Majestic 12 manages to hack into the Dreamland systems and closes the blast doors. They also reroute the blast door controls to a security console in the control tower.Datacube addressed to Yusef. An air vent in the hangar acts as an alternative entrance into Area 51. This entrance is considered a major security vulnerability for such a secretive facility. In an attempt to make the area more secure, MJ12 deploy a team of MJ12 Commando's and Men in Black to guard it. Following the nuclear missile strike, JC Denton visits Area 51 to confront Bob Page, the leader of Majestic 12. Page is in the process of merging with the Helios AI and increases the security measures in the complex in an attempt to protect himself. JC bypasses these security measures and eventually reaches Sector 4 where Page has retreated. Once he reaches this area, JC is forced to decide between three possible courses of action. Each set of actions will result in a different fate for humanity. Endings The Invisible Hand :Morgan Everett would like JC to kill Bob Page thus allowing the Illuminati to regain control over the world. In order to achieve this, JC must deactivate all four Blue Fusion Reactors and then reroute the power of the Infusion Chamber. This can be done by pressing the red button under the sign 'Infusion Control'. This will turn off the protective plasma forcefield around Page and result in his death. The fusion reactors can be found in Page's complex in Sector 4. New Dark Age :Tracer Tong asks JC to take down the whole Aquinas infrastructure, effectively shutting down all forms of global communication and inducing an economic collapse. JC can do this by cutting the flow of the antimatter reactors coolant from the Coolant Control on the bottom floor of Sector 4. He must then revisit the reactors themselves in Sector 3, activate the failsafe switches and trigger the three ion injectors. Turning on the reactor at this stage will result in an explosion as it is running at full capacity without any coolant. Everything in the building, including the Aquinas Hub where Helios resides, is destroyed. The Benevolent Dictator :Helios wants to merge with JC Denton and rule the world with him as a benevolent dictator. This requires JC to gain access to the Aquinas Router control room in Sector 4. Once in the Aquinas Router control room, JC must deactivate both uplink locks and engage the primary router. He then has to return to Helios in the Aquinas Hub in order to merge with it. Layout Exterior The exterior of Area 51 is a fortified assortment of buildings, including the blast doors into the main Area 51 bunker. It contains a control tower, a command building and a hangar. A ventilation shaft located in the hangar can be used as an alternative entrance into Area 51 (as opposed to using the main blast doors). If not neutralized earlier, Walton Simons can be found and confronted in the Comm 24 building. Sector 1 Sector 1 is the first section of the bunker accessed when entering the building through either entrance. The two corridors just inside the front entrance are patrolled by Page Bravo-3 Peacebringers. At the end of the corridor to the left of the entrance is an elevator which goes down to the Sector 2 blast doors. Down the corridor to the right is a large room with a power system that powers the elevator. Sector 2 Sector 2 contains a barracks and a recreational area as well as numerous MJ12 hostiles. Just past the entrance to Sector 2 is a holographic communicator. This holocomm is used by Morgan Everett to voice his proposal about how to deal with Page. At the far end of Sector 2, there is another elevator which leads to Sector 3. As JC awaits the elevator, Bob Page informs him that he is sending up the Man in Black who murdered JC and Paul's parents. Sector 3 Among other things, Sector 3 houses the Aquinas Hub and the B13 Antimatter Reactors that power the facility. As is explained by Tracer Tong via hologram, the antimatter reactors can be overloaded to cause an explosion; thus destroying the whole facility. Helios must be visited by JC in the Aquinas Hub area where it asks him to deactivate the uplink locks found in Sector 4. Once JC has listened to this request, Helios opens the previously locked blast doors to Sector 4. Sector 4 Sector 4 is the final section of Area 51 and is where Bob Page is preparing to merge himself with the Helios AI. Upon entering this area, JC is contacted via a holocomm by either Paul Denton or Gary Savage (depending on whether or not Paul was let die in Hell's Kitchen). Either Paul or Savage discuss Helios' unprecedented influence over the people of Hong Kong and its apparent benevolence. Just beyond the entrance of Sector 4 is a facility called Cloning Bay A7. Once JC enters this room, Bob Page reveals that this is where he was created. There are a total of four stasis cells in the room, with a log providing information about the occupant in front of each. One at the far end of the room is empty and upon studying the log, it is revealed that this was JC's stasis cell. The other three contain a clone of Paul Denton, assigned the name Alex Denton, a clone of Bob Page named Nick Pauseback, and Wade Walker, a clone of Walton Simons. The Nanotech Infusion Chamber can be found further into the Sector 4 complex. This is the chamber that Page is using to turn himself into a "cyber-assimilated" life-form. It is powered by four Blue Fusion Reactors, which also power the three Universal Constructors found in this area. Page directly controls the UC's and is using them to create transgenics and Chiang Arcbots. The Aquinas Router control room is nearby the Nanotech Infusion Chamber. This is the room containing the uplink locks that Helios previously mentioned to JC. Also in this area is the Coolant Control for the antimatter reactors in Sector 3. Notes *Jock's helicopter will explode when it reaches Area 51 if JC Denton does not deal with the MJ12 spy posing as a mechanic at Morgan Everett's residence. *In Deus Ex: Invisible War, it is established that Area 51 is destroyed by JC Denton. **Since all of Area 51's occupants are killed in the explosion, the Alex Denton found stasis cannot be the Alex Denton which appears in Deus Ex: Invisible War. Also, Alex's date of birth is said to be 01/20/2033 on their stasis cell log, whereas Alex is actually born in 2047. *'Bug:' There is a large map error behind hangar 18 on the surface. Due to the ground being flagged as the skybox, looking down will show the background to the map, causing lag on some older systems. The player can still walk on this void as if it were normal. *'Bug:' If you talk to Everett about the spy posing as a mechanic, and then have the bomb removed, Jock will still die at the start of the level as long as the mechanic was left alive and conscious. Gallery Area 51 SAT.jpg|Satellite image of Area 51 after the impact of the missile. S3.jpg|Map of Sector 3. S4.jpg|Map of Sector 4. Area51_exterior.jpg|Helipad and Control Tower at Area 51. Area51BunkerOverview.jpg|Overview of the bunker A51CommunicationsBasement.jpg|Communications building basement A51BackupPower.jpg|Backup power for elevator A51BunkerEntrance.jpg|Entrance to sector 2 Area51_Sector2_Barracks.jpg|The barracks in Sector 2. A51RecreationArea.jpg|Recreation area Area51_Sector2.jpg|A region of Sector 2. A51Overlook.jpg|Room overlooking sector 4 access 2014-08-14 00119.jpg|Supplies hidden behind tram HeliosRoom.jpg|Helios' room A51HeliosPathway.jpg|Helios Area51Gray.jpg|Gray found in Area 51. Area51_Sector4_AquinasRouterControlRoom.jpg|Aquinas Router control room in Sector 4. PageAndTransgenics.jpg|Bob Page with transgenics below PageTrapDoor.jpg|Door rigged to explode by Page References pl:Strefa 51 Category:Deus Ex locations Category:MJ12